


Два «Ведьмополитена» на вечеринке журнала «MQ»

by wakeupinlondon



Series: миди g — pg-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри расследует убийство, которое еще не произошло.





	Два «Ведьмополитена» на вечеринке журнала «MQ»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Беты: vitanga, Bis_Bald.

— ...и мое второе око показывает, за исчезновением миссис Блишвик скрыта какая-то тайна из ее прошлого, — загадочным тоном говорила мисс Свотт. — Мне кажется... Да, я почти уверена... Оба ее ребенка — не от законного мужа!

Сын и дочь миссис Блишвик неловко заерзали на диване. Мистер Блишвик, впрочем, даже и глазом не моргнул. Гарри подумал, это неудивительно — предположение мисс Свотт было далеко не самым худшим из услышанного за последний час.

— Я вижу преступление на почве страсти, — продолжала мисс Свотт, не сводя взгляда с лежавшего на коленях номера «Пророка». — Здесь замешана ревность, шантаж... и много, много страсти!

Старший аврор Коллинс наклонился вперед на стуле, уставившись на нее с явным интересом.

— Достаточно, мисс Свотт, — поморщился Робардс. Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть.

Исчезновение Патриции Блишвик — чистокровной волшебницы из древнего и богатого рода — стало головной болью для всего аврората. Зацепок не было никаких: миссис Блишвик попросту вышла с утра из дома, сказав эльфу-экономке, что собирается в «Твилфитт и Таттинг». Однако в Косом переулке ее в тот день никто не видел. С собой миссис Блишвик взяла только сумочку с парой десятков галлеонов (мистер Блишвик утверждал, этого ей не хватило бы и на пару суток), крупных сумм со счета в Гринготтсе давно не снимала, одета была лишь в легкую мантию и шляпку.

Требований выкупа не поступало, что отметало версию о похищении. Нападение тоже казалось маловероятным: в полдень в Косом переулке обязательно нашлись бы свидетели. Родственники и друзья в один голос описывали миссис Блишвик как натуру спокойную и не склонную к авантюрам — едва ли она могла по своей воле куда-нибудь спонтанно уехать.

Муж пропавшей, мистер Блишвик, был владельцем «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и любимцем всей магической прессы. И полным мудаком, с точки зрения Гарри. Обвинять аврорат в некомпетентности он начал чуть ли не с первого часа, явно недоумевая, почему его жену не нашли сразу же, как он пришел в Министерство. «Пророк» уже дня через три пестрел разгромными — и явно заказными — публикациями о «возмутительном бездействии и безразличии аврората». Робардс в ответ созвал пресс-конференцию, заявив, что поиски миссис Блишвик идут полным ходом и на них брошены силы всего отдела. Увы, этим он сделал только хуже: следующие статьи обвиняли авроров уже не в безделье, а в некомпетентности и в отсутствии результата.

За десять дней результата и правда не было. Как и ни единой зацепки. Так что отчасти Гарри сегодняшние действия Робардса понимал: такой поток критики в прессе любого толкнет на крайние меры для раскрытия дела. Но обращаться к предсказателям... Сам Гарри никогда бы так не отчаялся.

— Вы уверены? — с явным разочарованием спросила мисс Свотт. — Я ведь могу и подробнее рассказать! Вижу много... м-м... страсти. С молодым любовником.

Сын миссис Блишвик сравнялся цветом лица с нежно-зеленой мантией своей сестры. Мистер Блишвик мрачно посмотрел на Робардса.

— Не стоит, правда, — поспешно сказал Робардс. — Спасибо за помощь, мисс Свотт. С вашей стороны было очень любезно уделить нам время. Гарри, будь добр, проводи мисс Свотт до атриума.

В его взгляде отчетливо читалось, что нечего предсказательницам без присмотра бродить по Министерству.

Весь путь по коридору и поездку в лифте мисс Свотт молчала, изредка любопытно поглядывая на Гарри и тут же опуская голову, словно не решалась заговорить. Только в холле, уже подойдя к свободному камину, на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Я так рада помочь, правда! Образы очень четкие, надеюсь, от них будет польза.

Гарри каким-то чудом удалось нацепить на лицо одобрительную улыбку.

— И так как Марс в этом месяце в удачной фазе, — радостно добавила мисс Свотт, — я вам гарантирую, раскрываемость весь месяц будет замечательная! Во всем отделе — и лично у вас, мистер Поттер.

— Спасибо, — без энтузиазма ответил Гарри.

— И я с детства вами восхищаюсь, — пролепетала мисс Свотт. — Можно взять автограф?

— Конечно, — Гарри вяло кивнул, с тоской наблюдая, как мисс Свотт достает из сумки пышное розовое перо. 

Расписаться она ему предложила все на том же номере «Пророка» с колдографией миссис Блишвик на первой полосе.

— Вообще-то это моя газета, — признался Гарри. — И я еще не дочитал... — он осекся под умоляющим взглядом мисс Свотт. — Хотя черт с ней, там все равно не было ничего... м-м... интересного. Как ваше имя?

— Ивонна. Ой, постойте! Распишитесь лучше в разделе о знаменитостях!

Она перелистнула страницы до светской хроники, которую Гарри как раз начал читать. И уверенно ткнула пальцем между колдографиями Даррена Флойда с новой моделью «Чистомета» и улыбавшегося Малфоя на какой-то вечеринке.

— Можете написать: «Ивонне с любовью от Гарри»? Ой, нет, придумала: «Ивонне с благодарностью за сотрудничество. От Гарри и аврората». Или... — мисс Свотт вдруг запнулась, уставившись куда-то поверх плеча Гарри. Затем продолжила каким-то совсем другим голосом: — В ночь, когда каждый получит причитающееся...

— Что? — растерялся Гарри.

— Один из пятерых с жизнью расстанется... В результате злых козней того, кто жаждет наживы сильнее всего... — медленно проговорила мисс Свотт. — В ночь, когда каждый... — моргнув, она замолчала. Снова перевела взгляд на Гарри — до странного расфокусированный.

Выглядело все это до ужаса знакомым.

— Э-э... простите, — выдавил Гарри. — Что вы сейчас сказали?

Мисс Свотт вновь ошарашенно моргнула. Потом, посмотрев чуть увереннее, добавила уже нормальным голосом:

— Извините, как-то на секунду отвлеклась... Я просила, чтобы вы написали: «С благодарностью от Гарри и аврората», — она смущенно рассмеялась. — Или это как-то слишком? Меня устроит любой вариант, правда!

И с улыбкой протянула Гарри розовое перо.

***

— Что-что она сказала? — переспросил Робардс.

— Злых козней, — повторил Гарри. — Того, кто жаждет наживы...

— Разве пророчества должны звучать в рифму? — перебил его Коллинс. — Да еще и стихи кривые какие-то... Она точно настоящая прорицательница?

— Ну разумеется, нет, — отрезал Робардс. — Вы же оба слышали, что она несла на встрече. Поттер, ты для этого всех разогнал? Серьезно?

Гарри слегка растерялся:

— Она предсказала чье-то убийство. Что мне еще было делать? Это же как раз по нашей части...

Даже не дослушав его, Робардс принялся качать головой.

— Мы занимаемся реальными угрозами, а не туманными предсказаниями смертей.

— Но это и есть реальная угроза! — возразил Гарри. — Вот, смотрите, мисс Свотт держала открытой эту статью.

Он протянул Робардсу отвоеванный у мисс Свотт номер «Пророка».

— «Церемония награждения журнала “MQ” состоится уже завтра», — прочитал Робардс. — И что?

— В пророчестве речь идет о каких-то пятерых, — терпеливо разъяснил Гарри, — а эта статья как раз о пяти номинантах. И тогда «ночь, когда каждый получит причитающееся» — это наверняка ночь церемонии награждения.

Встав со своего места, Коллинс заглянул Робардсу через плечо.

— «Молодой волшебник года», — хмыкнул он. — Номинанты: Даррен Флойд, Драко Малфой, Йоланда Ридхем, Салливан... Сплошные богатеи. Хотя Флойда было бы жалко, крутой игрок. Хоть бы убили не его.

— Да никого не убьют! — тут же вскинулся Робардс. И повернулся к Гарри, устало потирая переносицу: — Поттер, даже если вы правы, без разницы, о чем именно пророчество. Оно все равно не сбудется.

— Вы не можете этого знать, — Гарри нахмурился. Не то чтобы он сам сильно верил прорицателям, но мисс Свотт выглядела совсем как Трелони в тот раз, когда...

Робардс с Коллинсом переглянулись, затем оба с сомнением посмотрели на Гарри.

— Мистер Робардс прав, — Коллинс виновато развел руками. — Пророчества и правда редко сбываются, чаще всего это сплошная брехня. А уж смерти вообще предсказывают чуть ли не через раз. Причем не только убийства, но и всякие катастрофы, ураганы — и все с огромным количеством жертв.

— Но ведь они могут и сбыться, — неверяще сказал Гарри. — И тогда люди погибнут, а ведь это можно было предотвратить!

— В восьмидесятых мы так пытались предотвратить крушение Хогвартс-экспресса, — поморщился Робардс. — Кто-то предсказал, что он сойдет с рельсов. Отправляли учеников в школу по камину из Косого переулка: толкучка, паника, возмущения в прессе. — На последнем слове он сделал такое лицо, словно рассказывал о кровном враге. — А поезд в итоге оказался исправен. Так что нет, Поттер, в отделе магического правопорядка не опираются на какие-то пророчества.

В другой ситуации Гарри бы наверняка развеселили такие слова от человека, который сам пригласил в Министерство с десяток прорицателей.

— Но надо же хотя бы их предупредить, — заявил Гарри. — Самих номинантов, работников журнала... Просто на всякий случай. Вы же сами говорили, в роду у этой Ивонны Свотт был какой-то известный прорицатель...

— Известный директор Хогвартса, а потом уже прорицатель, — хмуро ответил Робардс. — И я сильно сомневаюсь, что его посещали видения о бурной любви.

— Страсти, — со смешком поправил Коллинс. Робардс кисло на него посмотрел.

— Тем более. Вот что, Поттер, — он окинул Гарри тяжелым взглядом, — предупреждайте кого хотите, но уже в частном порядке. Здесь же решайте актуальные рабочие вопросы. Это понятно?

— Предельно, — сухо произнес Гарри.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда позовите обратно в кабинет родственников и следующего прорицателя. Кто у нас там остался?

— Всего двое, — усмехнулся Коллис, бегло взглянув на список кандидатов. — Индонезийский медиум и еще одна местная прорицательница. Ее вы могли видеть в Косом переулке: знаете палатку «Приворот гуляющих мужей, снятие венцов безбрачия» рядом с магазином подержанных мантий?

***

Приемная офиса журнала «MQ» была оформлена в бело-золотых тонах, чем-то смутно напоминая холл Гринготтса. Секретарша эту ассоциацию только усилила: к Гарри она отнеслась с подозрительностью сущего гоблина. Похоже, чтобы попасть здесь к редактору без договоренности о встрече, надо быть как минимум министром магии.

Элладора Стамп, главный редактор, долго извинялась перед Гарри у себя в кабинете, предлагая шампанское с какими-то странного вида фруктами.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, — щебетала она, заламывая пухлые руки. — Обычно знаменитости не приходят к нам без предупреждения, вот Нора и растерялась... Если у вас есть какая-то жалоба...

— Нет-нет, — перебил ее Гарри. — Я совсем по другому делу. Хочу вас кое о чем предупредить... И попросить напечатать.

Новость о возможножном убийстве произвела на Элладору Стамп еще меньше впечатления, чем на Робардса.

— Мы, конечно, не сильно доверяем предсказаниям, — задумчиво протянула она, — все же издание у нас серьезное... Но раз вы считаете нужным, предупреждение можно и напечатать. — Стамп вдруг воодушевилась: — Если подумать, это даже придаст изюминку церемонии... Угроза убийства, личность жертвы — загадка... Какая, говорите, там номинация?

— «Молодой волшебник года».

— А, не самая важная, — Стамп заметно сникла. — Что ж, обойдемся и этим. Я тогда сейчас же свяжусь с Варнавой — думаю, мы еще можем успеть к утреннему выпуску.

— С редактором «Пророка»? — непонимающе спросил Гарри. — А почему бы вам не напечатать все самим?

Стамп коротко рассмеялась, взмахом палочки подлив себе в бокал еще шампанского.

— У нас ежемесячный журнал, мистер Поттер. Следующий выпуск выйдет только в январе.

— Точно, — Гарри слегка стушевался, — я, э-э, забыл. Ну да, давайте тогда в «Пророк».

— Вы ведь не будете против интервью для первой полосы? Разумеется, часть статьи придется посвятить той прорицательнице — надо, кстати, сразу же пригласить ее в офис, — но я уверена, основное внимание Варни захочет уделить вам, — вдохновленно продолжила Стамп. — Ничего серьезного, всего пара вопросов. Скажем, что вы почувствовали, когда услышали пророчество? Правда ли, что вы испытываете потребность все время кого-то спасать — даже без повода? Как это влияет на вашу работу в аврорате? Особенно что касается нашумевшего дела с...

Распрощался Гарри с ней резко и холодно, но Стамп, кажется, это ничуть не смутило.

— Если вдруг надумаете прийти на награждение, мы будем невероятно вам рады, мистер Поттер, — радостно заверила она. — Сама церемония состоится в пятницу в «Трокси», но сегодня вечером еще пройдет небольшая коктейльная вечеринка в честь номинантов — в клубе «Виверна», знаете? На всякий случай попрошу внести вас в оба списка приглашенных!

Выйдя из офиса, Гарри еще с полминуты понаблюдал, как вращающиеся двери за спиной исчезают, сливаясь с бежевой стеной здания. Затем свернул на соседнюю от Ганновер-сквер улицу и зашел в первое попавшееся магловское кафе.

Несмотря на то, что позади был долгий рабочий день, кеджери Гарри ковырял почти без аппетита. Может, он и правда переполошился из-за чепухи? Раз уж пророчество не восприняли всерьез ни в аврорате, ни в журнале. Вряд ли и Робардс, и эта Стамп так спокойно бы отреагировали, угрожай номинантам реальная опасность... Гарри открыл уже изрядно помятый номер «Пророка», стараясь держать его так, чтобы маглы не увидели колдографий.

Насколько Гарри знал, премия журнала «MQ» в магическом мире ценилась. С орденом Мерлина она и близко не стояла, конечно, но считалась гораздо престижнее каких-нибудь призов за лучшую улыбку или стиль от «Ведьмополитена». Главными категориями награждения были «Волшебник года» и «Магическое открытие года» — хотя победителей выбирали, как отметил Гарри, скорее не по достижениям, а по известности.

Награда «Молодой волшебник года» присуждалась британским магам до двадцати пяти лет. Всего номинантов — и возможных жертв, напомнил себе Гарри, — было пятеро.

Первым в списке шел Даррен Флойд — загонщик «Катапульт», прославившийся после летнего матча против «Фейерверков». Флойд тогда ударил битой по квоффлу вместо бладжера, сделав пас охотнику, который забил финальный перед поимкой снитча гол. Квиддичные ассоциации еще пару дней спорили, засчитать этот бросок или нет: многие посчитали, что загонщики не имеют права передавать чужой мяч. Но в итоге такой прием — «пас Флойда» — стали использовать чуть ли не в каждой игре, а сам Флойд мгновенно стал звездой. Ходили слухи, что в следующем сезоне его собираются взять в сборную Уэльса. Ходили слухи, что он теперь получает по четыре сотни галлеонов за матч и заключил рекламный контракт с «Чистометами» на пятизначную сумму. Ходили слухи, что Флойд встречается с Вайлдой Гриффитс из «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Ходили слухи, что это тоже контракт, а на самом деле Флойд встречается с басистом «Ведуний». И на последнем матче сезона толпа фанатов Флойда устроила такую давку, что трем десяткам зрителей пришлось обращаться в Мунго... Несложно представить, что могут найтись желающие Флойда убить. Тем более из-за наживы — завистливых конкурентов у него наверняка хватало.

В Хогвартсе Флойд не учился: родители оставили его на домашнем обучении, чтобы он не пропускал тренировки и матчи юношеской лиги. Сам Гарри с ним никогда не встречался, только как-то давно сходил с Роном на матч «Катапульт».

Следующим номинантом был Драко Малфой, и здесь Гарри даже не пришлось напрягать память: он и так знал все, что писали о Малфое в прессе. Ну ладно, Гарри больше разглядывал колдографии, чем читал статьи. Но речь в них шла примерно об одном и том же: Малфой посетил светское мероприятие, Малфой поддержал благотворительный проект, Малфой раскритиковал финансовую реформу Министерства... Ничего определенного о личной жизни Малфоя в газетах не появлялось, в скандалах он тоже особо не был замечен... Но черт, это ведь Малфой. После шести лет в одной школе Гарри отлично понимал любого, кто захочет Малфоя убить. А уж если здесь еще и замешаны деньги...

Имена остальных номинантов Гарри ни о чем не говорили, поэтому дальше он мог полагаться только на биографические сводки в статье. Йоланда Ридхем, единственная ведьма среди номинантов, оказалась дочерью каких-то известных магических ювелиров. По жизни она занималась одной третью того, что делал Малфой. В смысле, ходила по светским мероприятиям. Хогвартс закончила на два года раньше Гарри с Малфоем, училась в Рейвенкло. Гарри ее не помнил в упор. По крайней мере, кудрявая светловолосая волшебница с колдографии была ему незнакома.

Четвертого номинанта звали Салливан Фоули, и его Гарри знал хотя бы по фамилии — Фоули входили в список «Священных двадцати восьми». Салливан, старший наследник рода, занимался семейным бизнесом — чем-то связанным с недвижимостью. На страницах светской хроники мелькал реже, чем Малфой и Йоланда, и на более официальных приемах. Весной собирался жениться на Сьюзен Боунс — наконец еще кто-то знакомый, отстраненно подумал Гарри. Как и Сьюзен, Салливан Фоули учился в Хаффлпаффе, только на три курса старше.

Последним в списке был Кормак Маклагген. Гарри даже задумался, специально ли номинантов подобрали по одному с каждого факультета.

Из статьи он с удивлением узнал, что отец Маклаггена занимал пост заведующего в Мунго, а сам Маклагген после Хогвартса стал главой департамента магических травм. Поежившись, Гарри сделал мысленную пометку избегать там лечения. Хотя было не похоже, чтобы Маклагген много работал: в «Пророке» больше рассказывали о его квиддичных ставках, поездках на яхте по Северному морю, вечеринках с моделями «Ведьмополитена»... На колдографии Маклагген широко усмехался, держа в руке новый «Чистомет».

Гарри покачал головой. Это, конечно, очень познавательно... но ни к чему не ведет. Все пятеро волшебников из списка богатые, деятельные — наверняка найдутся те, кому они перешли дорогу.

Возможно, даже настолько, чтобы толкнуть на убийство.

Или нет. В конце концов, нельзя же так слепо верить пророчеству.

Не говоря уже о том, что все возможные жертвы — чужие для Гарри люди. Почти всех их Гарри не знает, а тех, кого знает...

Свернув «Пророк», Гарри подозвал официанта. Надо расплатиться за ужин и пойти домой. Отдохнуть, лечь пораньше. Перед сном еще раз просмотреть материалы по исчезновению Патриции Блишвик. Заняться настоящим делом, а не выдуманным.

***

Клуб «Виверна» располагался всего в паре кварталов от Косого переулка. Прежде Гарри о нем слышал всего раз — кажется, Билл когда-то советовал Чарли обходить «Виверну» стороной.

И неудивительно. Бутылка сливочного пива здесь стоила четырнадцать сиклей.

Да и разряженный во фрак бармен, похоже, воспринял заказ Гарри чуть ли не как личное оскорбление.

— У нас сегодня в ассортименте самые легендарные магические коктейли, — обиженно сказал он, указывая рукой на парившее в воздухе меню с яркими напитками, — новые миксы, дегустации...

— Сливочное пиво, пожалуйста, — упрямо повторил Гарри.

Первым из пятерки Гарри заметил, конечно же, Малфоя. Сидя на диване в другом конце зала, он о чем-то увлеченно болтал с тремя молодыми ведьмами. Вся компания распивала ядрено-зеленые напитки и время от времени весело смеялась.

Гарри решил, что к Малфою подойдет последним. Ну, или хотя бы не сразу. Он ведь сюда пришел не ради того, чтобы поговорить именно с Малфоем.

Вот только других номинантов видно не было. Гарри успел обойти почти весь зал, встретить двух знакомых (пугающе взрослую Габриэль Делакур под руку то ли с испанцем, то ли с португальцем, а за ней О'Брайена из отдела по неправомерному использованию магии), отделаться от обоих, выпить полбутылки сливочного пива — и только тогда заметил Салливана Фоули.

Фоули торопливо шел к выходу из зала, проворно лавируя в толпе. В жизни он выглядел куда меньше и бледнее, чем на колдографии.

Гарри спешно перегородил ему дорогу.

— Привет, — начал он. — Мы не знакомы, но ты явно в курсе, кто я такой. Еще я учился на одном курсе с твоей невес...

— Прошу меня извинить, — выплюнул Фоули, — но мне некогда. Ужасно спешу...

И, прошмыгнув мимо Гарри, быстро зашагал к выходу, расталкивая локтями группу волшебниц.

Гарри нахмурился, глядя ему вслед, пока Фоули не вышел из клуба. Да уж, хорошее начало...

— Вот же грубиян, — протянула одна из стоявших рядом волшебниц. — Я из-за него чуть не расплескала шампанское!

— Это еще ладно, — фыркнула другая. — Вайлда рассказала, с Дарреном он сегодня даже не поздоровался.

Гарри резко к ним обернулся:

— Дарреном? Дарреном Флойдом?..

Флойд обнаружился на втором этаже — занимал со своей компанией два дивана по центру зала. Гарри решительно к нему направился:

— Привет! Очень рад встрече. Я бы хотел...

— Ни слова больше, — замахал руками Флойд, даже не подняв головы от бокала, — у меня с собой целая стопка подписанных плакатов, с радостью те... — он наконец взглянул на Гарри. — Святые угодники! Да ты... Ребята, гляньте, это же Гарри Поттер!

Еще с пять мучительно неловких минут с Гарри восторженно здоровались, пожимали ему руки и просили расписаться на салфетках. Флойд весь светился от радости, будто они с Гарри давние приятели. Сам же Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что на квиддичном поле Флойд смотрелся куда выигрышнее, чем в жизни. Без квиддичной формы он сразу казался не таким внушительным. Еще и пил красно-розовый коктейль с ягодами, что как-то... совсем по-девчачьи.

— Извини, что отвлекаю от друзей, — шепнул Гарри Флойду, позируя для совместной колдографии, — но можно тебя на два слова?

— Не вопрос! — Флойд подхватил со столика бокал и, махнув рукой остальным, отошел в сторону следом за Гарри.

Гарри отвел его к балкону, откуда отлично просматривался первый этаж. Машинально нашел среди гостей Малфоя и выдохнул, убедившись, что он еще на месте.

— Даже не верится, Гарри Поттер! — бормотал Флойд, таращась на Гарри с таким видом, словно он был грудой галлеонов. — А я еще думал, на вечеринке в четверг будет не интересно...

— Вообще-то я здесь по делу, — перебил его Гарри. — Обеспечиваю безопасность. По личному приглашению Элладоры Стамп.

— Вау!

— Именно так, — Гарри серьезно кивнул, — так что я хочу задать тебе, как важному гостю, пару вопросов насчет безопасности. Скажем, ты не замечал в последнее время ничего подозрительного? Не получал угроз? На церемонии награждения у тебя будет с собой что-нибудь ценное? 

Услышав троекратное «нет», Гарри спросил, есть ли у Флойда враги. Флойд в ответ только рассмеялся:

— О, десятки. Товарищи по команде. Всякие другие мудаки. Черт, да даже мой агент! Иногда кажется, он хочет меня убить. И фанаты еще! Представляешь, как-то раз одна...

Гарри мрачно подумал, что даже у него список врагов вышел бы короче. И снова поглядел вниз. Малфой над чем-то смеялся, запрокинув назад голову.

— А почему ты спро... Ой, это что, Драко Малфой?

Гарри настороженно посмотрел на Флойда.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Ну, не лично, но кто же о нем не слышал...

— И правда, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри.

Флойд вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Точно, вы же вместе учились! Читал это в какой-то твоей биографии. Слушай... — Флойд вдруг понизил голос до заговорщического шепота: — Можешь меня с ним познакомить?

Гарри моргнул. Флойд вытаращился на него... с каким-то странным и нетерпеливым видом.

— А почему ты сам с ним не познакомишься? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

Флойд замялся, сделав большой глоток розового коктейля.

— Ну-у... — протянул он, — я теперь звезда и все такое... Но все равно иногда стесняюсь, понимаешь? Да и Драко Малфой такой... боюсь, он даст мне от ворот поворот.

— О, — только и выдавил Гарри.

Он представил себе выражение лица Малфоя, если Гарри приведет с ним знакомиться такого вот... любителя розовых коктейлей.

— Мне кажется, — начал Гарри, — это не самая удачная...

От неловкого объяснения его спасла какая-то смутно знакомая волшебница, подбежав к ним из зала:

— Даррен! Там фотограф из «Ведьмополитена»! Спрашивает, хотим ли мы, чтобы на выходе из клуба нас засняли вместе.

Флойд сдвинул брови:

— Думаю, лучше по отдельности, но чтобы мы ушли почти одновременно. Так будет достовернее... О, Гарри, рад тебя познакомить с Вайлдой Гриффитс! Вайлда, смотри, сам Гарри Поттер!

Но ответ Вайлды Гарри уже пропустил мимо ушей — потому что заметил, как Малфой на первом этаже поднялся на ноги и стал по очереди обниматься со спутницами, явно прощаясь.

— Мне тоже очень приятно, — бросил Гарри, наконец подняв взгляд. — Извините, срочное дело!

Когда он сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж, Малфоя в зале уже не было видно. С минуту поозиравшись, Гарри все-таки заприметил знакомую светлую макушку у самых дверей и, чертыхнувшись, бросился в ту сторону.

Нагнал Малфоя Гарри уже в коридоре, который вел к выходу из клуба.

— Эй, Малфой! — окликнул его Гарри. — Постой!

Вздрогнув, Малфой стремительно обернулся. Посмотрел на Гарри с непонятным выражением лица, но послушно замер.

— Привет, — просто сказал Гарри, — давно не виделись.

И осекся: звучало так, будто они старые школьные приятели.

— У меня к тебе серьезный разговор, Малфой, — продолжил Гарри уже более, как хотелось надеяться, строгим тоном. — Ты один? Тебя кто-то ждет?

Малфой сдвинул брови. Рядом с Гарри он каким-то неуловимым образом снова стал напоминать не довольного жизнью светского волшебника, а прежнего слизеринского подонка.

— Тебе-то что, Поттер? — подозрительно спросил он. — Откуда ты здесь вообще? Кто тебя только пропустил в таком виде?

Гарри взглянул на свою магловскую одежду, моментально почувствовав, как внутри начала подниматься злость.

— Заткнись, Малфой! — ему вдруг стало смешно. Сколько же лет он этого не говорил, с самой школы? — Послушай, я сюда пришел не пререкаться. Давай отойдем.

Подтолкнул Малфоя в плечо, Гарри оттеснил его к стене коридора, сам встав рядом. Малфой резко отступил на шаг.

— Так что тебе надо? Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты решил стать здесь завсегдатаем: я этого попросту не переживу, — скорбно протянул Малфой. — Хотя ты и не потянешь, Поттер...

— Прекрати быть таким мудаком и выслушай меня уже, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Или ты и правда кое-чего не переживешь, Малфой!

Малфой вдруг вспыхнул, покрывшись слабым румянцем. И тут же вздернул подбородок:

— Охрана! 

— Что? — опешил Гарри. — Зачем тебе охрана?

За плечом Малфоя, словно аппарировав, незаметно вырос здоровенный верзила — кажется, Гарри видел его на входе в клуб. И еще тогда отметил, что в роду у охранника наверняка были тролли.

— Этот джентльмен мне угрожает, — властно сказал Малфой. — Если его вообще можно назвать джентльменом с такой манерой общения.

— Я с тобой поговорить пытаюсь! — возмутился Гарри. — Вот же мудак неблагодарный!

Охранник хмуро на него уставился.

— Простите, но мы не поощряем конфликты между посетителями. И у нас строжайше запрещены магические дуэли, — пробасил он, когда Гарри непроизвольно потянулся за палочкой. Затем стушевался, видимо, разглядев шрам Гарри: — При всем уважении, сэр.

Малфой закатил глаза:

— Ну конечно, начни еще с ним любезничать. Да этот неуравновешенный как-то чуть не порезал меня на куски!

Проходившая мимо волшебница в золотой мантии с любопытством на них покосилась. Гарри поморщился, с трудом подавив желание Малфою врезать.

— Вот что, Малфой, мне правда надо с тобой кое-что обсудить. Возможно, очень важное, — устало сказал Гарри. Затем все-таки не удержался: — И я просто напал в ответ, это ты кинул в меня «Круцио»!

— И до сих пор жалею, что не вышло, — вскинул голову Малфой. — С радостью повторю, ты только скажи!

Из «Виверны» их вышвырнули вместе.

— Морганины когти, какой же позор, — выдохнул Малфой, когда за охранником закрылась тяжелая дверь. Зашарил в карманах, доставая перчатки. — Чтобы меня откуда-то выгнали! Вечно ты все портишь, Поттер!

— Нас никто не выгонял, — возразил Гарри, плотнее запахивая куртку. Ночью уже стало совсем прохладно, и Гарри пожалел, что не в мантии, как Малфой. Шерстяной, кажется. И явно теплой. — Просто посоветовали дойти до камина и закончить вечер где-нибудь еще.

— Это и значит выгнать! — скривился Малфой. — И прекрати на меня пялиться, Поттер! — Он вдруг застыл с перчаткой в руке, словно осознав что-то пугающее. — О, черт побери, мы вдвоем в темном переулке. Только не вздумай ничего выкинуть! Насчет «Круцио» я не шутил!

— Не собираюсь я на тебя нападать, — фыркнул Гарри.

И порадовался, что на улице темно и Малфой не видел его лица. Если Гарри и хотел что-нибудь выкинуть, то уж точно совсем иного плана.

— Раз так, то прощай. Отвратительного тебе вечера, — бросил Малфой, разворачиваясь в сторону мерцавших вдали фонарей.

— Малфой, ты меня не выслушал!

— Мне не интересно.

— Это касается твоей безопасности.

— То есть ей угрожаешь не только ты? — быстро обернувшись, Малфой поднял бровь. — Мне все равно не интересно. Пока, Поттер.

И, не дав Гарри возразить, плавно крутанулся на месте.

— Малфой, ты же не собираешься аппарировать? — неверяще спросил Гарри. — После алкоголя ведь нельзя!

— Опять лезешь не в свое дело, Поттер.

— Здесь всего в квартале общественный камин. Пошли!

— Может, я не хочу еще целый квартал терпеть твое присутствие, — надменно протянул Малфой. И прикрыл глаза, явно концентрируясь на аппарации.

Гарри метнулся вперед, попытавшись его удержать, но успел лишь мазнуть пальцами по рукаву — схватив перчатку Малфоя и на миг ощутив холодную кожу запястья.

И еще через миг Малфой с тихим хлопком исчез — оставив Гарри стоять на опустевшей улице.

***

— Чего это ты такой хмурый? — до отвращения бодрым тоном спросил Коллинс, проходя в кабинет. — Пятница же.

— У меня уже вчера была почти пятница, — пробормотал Гарри, склонившись над пергаментом. Письмо никак не сочинялось. — Слушай, как вежливо сказать: «Хватит быть таким мудаком»?

— «Надеюсь на твое содействие»? — со смешком предложил Коллинс.

Тихо хмыкнув, Гарри аккуратно вывел последнюю фразу. Для переписки с Малфоем письмо выходило необычайно вежливым:

_Малфой!_

_Во-первых, у меня твоя перчатка._

_Во-вторых, мне действительно надо с тобой поговорить._

_Предлагаю встретиться. Надеюсь на твое содействие._

_ГП_

Еще раз перечитав написанное, Гарри сложил пергамент в конверт и встал из-за стола — сходить в министерскую совятню.

— Только долго не задерживайся, — предупредил его Коллинс. — У нас подвижки в деле Патриции Блишвик.

Многообещающие «подвижки» заключались в том, что мистер Блишвик позволил повторно обыскать свой дом. И на этот раз даже не маячил рядом, пристально следя за всеми их действиями.

— До чего же у этой ведьмы унылая жизнь, — покачал головой Коллинс, в сотый раз изучая ежедневник миссис Блишвик. — Вторник — примерка в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», обед с Макмилланами. Среда — бранч с Боунсами, встреча книжного клуба во «Флориш и Блоттс». Четверг — примерка в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», очередной бранч... Б-р-р...

Гарри оглядел спальню миссис Блишвик. Выглядела она светлой и уютной, но какой-то безликой — словно гостиничный номер. Единственное, что сразу бросалось в глаза, — фотографии детей и яркий букет мимозы на столе у зеркала.

— Надеюсь, эта Патриция сейчас отдыхает где-нибудь на Мальдивах, — Коллинс захлопнул ежедневник. — Если, конечно, сможет прожить без своих дизайнерских мантий...

Гарри лишь согласно промычал, забрав у Коллинса ежедневник и положив на стол. Оба помнили, что единственная запись на день исчезновения — все тот же поход в «Твилфитт и Таттинг».

Затем Гарри нахмурился, уставившись на букет.

— Эти цветы же и в прошлый раз здесь стояли, — заметил Гарри, — а ведь прошло уже десять дней.

— На них чары для сохранения свежести, — объяснила эльф-экономка, молча маячившая в дверях.

Коллинс тут же к ней обернулся:

— А кто их подарил? Мистер Блишвик?

— О, нет, — эльф зачем-то пригладила оттопыренные уши, — хозяин госпоже цветы не дарит. Она принесла их со встречи книжного клуба.

Гарри наклонился к вазе, разглядывая букет. Осторожно потянул за ленту, вытащив привязанную к стеблю открытку.

— «TVTB», — медленно прочитал Гарри. — И что это значит?

— Какая-нибудь аббревиатура? — предположил Коллинс. — Что-нибудь на латыни?

Эльф лишь молча повела плечом, спрятав лицо в руках. Гарри поспешил уйти, потянув за собой Коллинса, пока она не стала биться головой о стену.

— Не самая удачная зацепка, — пробормотал Гарри, когда они с Коллинсом холодно распрощались с мистером Блишвиком и вышли на залитое солнцем крыльцо. — Если это вообще зацепка.

— Уже кое-что. Опросим ее приятельниц по книжному клубу, узнаем, откуда цветы... — Коллинс задумчиво прищурился. — Может, к чему-нибудь это и приведет.

По возвращении в Министерство Гарри ждала сова от Малфоя — наглая и темной окраски.

Письмо оказалось коротким:

_Поттер!_

_Приходи на ланч. Ресторан «Лепреконское золото» на Риджент-стрит, буду там до часа._

_ДМ_

_П.С. Не забудь перчатку!_

Отложив в сторону письмо, Гарри повертел перчатку в руках. Отдавать было жалко. Теплая, из мягкой бежевой ткани, все еще пахла одеколоном Малфоя...

Предаваться фетишизму Гарри не дал вернувшийся от начальства Коллинс.

— Робардс тоже не посчитал цветы особой зацепкой, — сообщил он, остановившись на пороге. — Но раз других нет вообще, все равно дал добро на проверку. Прогуляемся во «Флориш и Блоттс»?

— После обеда, ладно?

— Не вопрос, — махнул рукой Коллинс. — И удачи тебе, Гарри!

Гарри непонимающе моргнул:

— Зачем мне удача на обеде?

— Ты смотришь на это письмо с таким сияющим видом, как будто это подписанное заявление об отпуске, — Коллинс хитро ему подмигнул. — Так что кем бы она ни была — удачи!

***

Как Гарри и ожидал, «Лепреконское золото» оказалось невыносимо претенциозным местом — с интерьером из стекла и мрамора и напыщенным метрдотелем. К счастью, Гарри он пропустил без вопросов.

Малфой нашелся за дальним столиком у окна — почему-то в компании до отвращения жизнерадостного Блейза Забини.

При виде Гарри оба чуть не выронили вилки.

— Поттер, — зашипел Малфой, — ты в своем уме? Во что ты вырядился?

— Сам же вчера возмущался, что я в магловской одежде, — невозмутимо сказал Гарри, пододвигая к их столику еще стул — даже не став ждать, пока это сделает официант. — Радуйся, теперь я в мантии.

— Но не в аврорской же, — простонал Малфой, прикрыв рукой глаза.

— Выглядит так, будто ты пришел нас арестовывать, — слабо выдавил Забини, одним глотком допив свой напиток. И почему-то побледнел. Гарри сделал мысленную пометку на всякий случай к нему присмотреться.

— Других мантий у меня нет, Малфой, — Гарри сел напротив Малфоя, разгладив алую форму. Демонстративно поправил аврорский значок.

Малфой уставился на Гарри так, словно он признался в убийстве беспомощных книззлят.

Забини нерешительно перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я, наверное, пойду... — кинув на стол с добрый десяток галлеонов, он спешно поднялся на ноги. — Хорошего дня, Драко! — На Гарри Забини покосился с такой гримасой, словно сомневался, что в его компании день может быть хорошим. — Поттер.

Недовольно поглядев вслед Забини, Гарри тут же повернулся к Малфою:

— А его ты зачем позвал? Я думал, у тебя ланч со мной.

— Мы с Блейзом приходим сюда на ланч каждую пятницу, — лениво ответил Малфой, потянувшись к чашке кофе. — Так что это ты скажи спасибо, что я нашел для тебя время. Где моя перчатка, Поттер?

— Отдам после того, как ты меня выслушаешь, — мрачно заявил Гарри. И кивнул подошедшей официантке: — Сливочное пиво, пожалуйста.

Малфой выразительно скривился, а вот официантку заказ ничуть не удивил:

— Какое именно? Подслащенное, обезжиренное, с имбирем, корицей?

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри. — Знаете, давайте лучше воду.

Официантка услужливо положила перед ним меню.

— Но я просто попросил воды, — растерялся Гарри. Малфой насмешливо фыркнул.

— Это наша карта воды, — вежливо пояснила официантка. — Более сорока видов.

Гарри совсем опешил:

— Карта воды?

— Принесите горную воду, — вмешался Малфой. И неприкрыто захихикал, когда официантка отошла: — Впервые в приличном месте, Поттер?

— Твоя перчатка, Малфой, — напомнил ему Гарри. — Будешь много говорить, и ее ждет заклинание ножниц.

Малфой со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. Отвел с лица прядь светлых волос, пристально поглядев на Гарри.

— Ладно, Поттер. Что у тебя такого важного?

Подождав, пока официантка принесет воду с какими-то закусками и снова исчезнет, Гарри рассказал Малфою об услышанном пророчестве. Реакции он ожидал примерно такой же, как и у Робардса с Элладорой Стамп, но Малфой, к удивлению Гарри, новость воспринял с интересом.

— И ты решил, речь о награждении? — спокойно спросил он, повертев в руках кофейную ложку. — Хотя да, вроде сходится. Из-за наживы... — Малфой криво усмехнулся. — И какие все-таки нескладные стихи, кошмар!

— Не приходит в голову, кто может тебе угрожать? Если жертва — ты, конечно. — Фразу «если убийство вообще произойдет» Гарри предусмотрительно не озвучил. И указал на тарелку: — Не будешь есть?

Малфой непонимающе на него посмотрел:

— Это твоя закуска, Поттер.

— Я же ничего не заказывал, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Это стандартная закуска, которую приносят всем посетителям, — Малфой закатил глаза. — Ассорти из морепродуктов в каком-то там соусе.

Придвинув тарелку к себе, Гарри без аппетита поковырял мидии. Есть при Малфое было неловко.

— Так что там с подозрениями, Малфой?

— Моя семья входит в число богатейших в магическом мире, — беспечно заявил Малфой, — и еще пару лет назад мы открыто поддерживали самого ненавистного волшебника во всей Британии. Не говоря уже о том, — он слегка запнулся, — что я не самый... вежливый и предупредительный человек в нашем обществе.

Гарри прыснул от смеха, забрызгав столик водой. Малфой наградил Гарри мрачным взглядом.

— Так что да, желающих мне навредить — масса, — продолжил Малфой таким ровным тоном, словно называл блюда из меню.

— Не похоже, чтобы тебя это сильно беспокоило.

— Со временем к такому привыкаешь, — Малфой развел руками, — и учишься не обращать внимания. Тем более ничего серьезного и не бывает — так, пара вопиллеров с угрозами... Я вообще думал, ты о них и хотел поговорить.

— И поэтому вчера сказал, что тебе не интересно? — вскинулся Гарри. — И угрозы такие, что могли бы заинтересовать аврорат?

Малфой сразу же поморщился, отставив в сторону чашку.

— Я же сказал, ничего серьезного. Давай лучше обо всем по порядку, Поттер. С твоим пророчеством угрозы вряд ли связаны: не представляю, кто бы мог меня убить ради наживы. Подозревать родителей — смешно, а других родственников у меня нет.

— Убить ради наживы могут не только родственники, — мягко возразил Гарри. — Скажем, кто-нибудь захочет украсть... да хотя бы твои дорогие перчатки.

Малфой снова рассмеялся, зачем-то наклонившись ближе, и у Гарри вдруг пересохло в горле.

— Я бы на твоем месте все равно не рассчитывал на мою кончину, — весело объявил Малфой. — Куда больше шансов, что прикончат кого-нибудь из других номинантов.

— Кого? Ты что-то знаешь? — Гарри мгновенно напрягся. — С кем-нибудь из них знаком?

— Я довольно неплохо знаю Йоланду, — протянул Малфой с каким-то странным блеском в глазах. Гарри мгновенно расхотелось эту неведомую Йоланду спасать. — Милая ведьма, но кавалеров часто выбирает сомнительных... Старшего Фоули знаю совсем шапочно. На него вряд ли нападут: денег нет вообще.

Гарри закашлялся, вспомнив вчерашнюю статью в «Пророке» с перечнем домов Фоули. Старинное семейное поместье в Хартфордшире, два особняка в Южном Кенгсингтоне, коттедж где-то на юге Испании... Странное у Малфоя представление об отсутствии денег.

— У Фоули же куча недвижимости, — сообщил Гарри, — как своей, так и на продажу.

— И ему это ничем не поможет, — сухо сказал Малфой. — Бизнес уже пару лет как убыточен: после войны магические дома сильно обесценились. А с личным жильем только хуже, оно у Фоули совершенно неликвидно.

Гарри с трудом отвел взгляд от губ Малфоя — розовых и с виду очень мягких, — но все равно не смог сосредоточиться на том, что он говорит.

— Неликвидно? Малфой, можно по-английски?

Малфой вздохнул, словно объяснял какую-нибудь «Вингардиум Левиосу» бестолковому первокурснику.

— Ликвидное — это то, что можно быстро продать. Дома Фоули немало стоят, но выручить за них полную стоимость — почти невозможно. Так что у него почти нет свободных средств, а поместье еще и требует кучу денег на содержание. — Малфой ухмыльнулся, словно рассказывал забавную шутку. — Не думаю, что у Фоули есть чем поживиться.

— Он мог впутаться во что-то незаконное, — заспорил Гарри, — или просто одолжить у кого-то денег. В конце концов, у него скоро свадьба, а это тоже требует расходов.

— Может быть, — рассеянно сказал Малфой, помешивая кофе. — Кто там дальше... Маклаггена я знал только по школе. Типичный гриффиндорец, еще хуже тебя.

— Ну спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри. Подумать только, Малфой считал его, Гарри, лучше Маклаггена. Это... обнадеживало.

В ответ Малфой лишь пожал плечами.

— Не за что. И с Дарреном Фоули я пока нигде не пересекался.

«Зато он с тобой очень хочет где-нибудь... пересечься», — угрюмо подумал Гарри. Лениво поковырялся в тарелке, пытаясь подцепить вилкой креветку.

— Спасибо, — наконец повторил Гарри, — ты мне очень помог, правда.

С минуту Малфой молча глядел в свой кофе, вырисовывая на нем ложкой какие-то узоры. Затем резко поднял голову:

— Если хочешь, могу помочь и дальше.

— О? — только и спросил Гарри.

— Перед награждением я как раз собирался зайти к Йоланде. Могу взять тебя с собой и попробовать ее... разговорить.

— Было бы здорово, — кивнул Гарри, сам с трудом понимая, на что соглашается. — Мне надо переговорить со всеми до начала церемонии — и чем быстрее, тем лучше. — Затем сдвинул брови, напомнив себе, кто перед ним сидит. — Вот только зачем это тебе, Малфой?

Выпрямившись на стуле, Малфой внимательно на Гарри посмотрел. И вдруг довольно улыбнулся:

— Звучит интересно.

— Звучит интересно? Возможное убийство звучит для тебя интересно?

— Именно, — ничуть не смутился Малфой, вытаскивая из кармана мантии кошелек. — Знал бы ты, какая тоска обычно на таких вечеринках и церемониях.

— Зачем тогда на них ходишь? — хмыкнул Гарри. Отставил в сторону почти нетронутую тарелку — перед возвращением в Министерство надо будет захватить где-нибудь сэндвич — и достал горстку галлеонов.

— Ну как же зачем? — усмехнулся Малфой. — Как раз в надежде на то, что там кого-нибудь прикончат. Неплохое вышло бы шоу, а?

***

Поход во «Флориш и Блоттс» — и последовавший за ним допрос приятельниц миссис Блишвик по книжному клубу — предсказуемо не дали результатов. Все опрошенные ведьмы и сотрудники магазина в один голос заявляли, что цветов «нашей дорогой Патти» никто не дарил.

— Думаешь, тайный поклонник? — хохотнул Коллинс. — Как-то не верится, дамочке уже под пятьдесят...

— Или наоборот, — Гарри задумчиво потер подбородок. — Цветы могли прислать анонимно, и вовсе не с добрыми намерениями. Вот что, давай сдадим их на экспертизу. Проверим на сглаз, на другое магическое воздействие...

— Мне казалось, это я старший аврор и должен отдавать такие приказы, — грозно сказал Коллинс. Затем захохотал уже в голос: — Шучу! Отличная идея, Гарри.

«Отличная идея» даже позволила Гарри уйти из аврората чуть раньше — и, что самое главное, оставить мысли об исчезновении миссис Блишвик до понедельника, когда будут готовы результаты экспертизы. Держать в голове два дела одновременно сейчас Гарри было ни к чему.

Тем более второе и так занимало все мысли.

Малфой ждал его в атриуме — собранный и застегнутый на все пуговицы. У каминов он стоял с таким надменными видом, будто все камины здесь принадлежали Малфоям лично.

— Какое счастье, ты без мантии, — вместо приветствия произнес Малфой, скользнув по Гарри до обидного равнодушным взглядом. — Поверить не могу, что выхожу с тобой в люди.

Гарри споткнулся на полушаге. Малфой, конечно же, ничего такого в виду не имел... но прозвучало странно.

— В следующий раз предупреждай, — насмешливо сказал Гарри, — куплю себе мантию в тон.

Почему-то слегка покраснев, Малфой тут же отвернулся. И, зачерпнув горсть летучего пороха, подтолкнул Гарри к ближайшему камину:

— Ридхем-холл!

Ридхем-холл во многом напоминал Малфой-мэнор — только всего в два этажа, без башен и, кажется, без павлинов в саду. Хотя для Гарри все средневековые поместья выглядели примерно одинаково.

— Это ничего, что мы так вот просто вошли? — спросил Гарри, когда Малфой как ни в чем ни бывало толкнул ворота и прошел на территорию дома. — Нам не нужно, например, доложить о себе домовым эльфам?

— Мне — не нужно, — отрезал Малфой, уверенно шагая вперед. — Лучше расскажи, какой план, герой. Сообщим Йоланде все как есть?

— Думаю, сперва осторожно поспрашиваем, а там посмотрим, — Гарри ускорил темп, обогнав Малфоя, и снова замедлил. Смотреть на Малфоя сзади было приятнее. — Как она в школе относилась к Прорицаниям?

Малфой громко хмыкнул:

— Плохо, как же еще.

— Возможно, лучше всего и правда сказать номинантам прямо, — задумался Гарри. — Тогда они все будут настороже, и убийца не сможет застать их врасплох. С другой стороны... вряд ли они воспримут пророчество всерьез.

— Ну, мне ты сказал, — Малфой вдруг обернулся, внимательно вглядевшись Гарри в лицо. — Почему, кстати?

— Потому что ты параноидальный истерик и надумал, что я решил тебя убить?

— А я-то гадал, чем заслужил такое доверие.

Пока Гарри размышлял, что на это ответить, с дальней стороны сада донесся окрик:

— Драко! Черт тебя побери, почему так рано?

Йоланда Ридхем спешила к ним по широкой садовой дорожке, потрясая копной светлых кудряшек.

— Это попросту невежливо, знаешь ли... Ой, здравствуйте!

Она замерла, с любопытством уставившись на Гарри. Гарри постарался выдавить приветливую улыбку.

— Извини, — бросил Малфой, картинно поклонившись, — но зато я пришел с дарами. Знакомься, сам Гарри Поттер!

Йоланда радостно захлопала в ладоши, будто Малфой представил ей не Гарри, а какого-нибудь дрессированного джарви.

— Очень приятно, — пробормотал Гарри, тоже зачем-то кланяясь. — Мы с Драко вместе идем на награждение в «Трокси», и он предложил сразу за вами зайти.

Малфой как-то странно дернулся, когда Гарри назвал его по имени. Наверное, ему это было неприятно. Гарри расстроенно прикусил язык.

— А я думала, Драко идет на вечеринку со мной, — Йоланда надула губы, и Гарри сразу же ощутил, как в груди подняло голову что-то злое и очень, очень рассерженное. — Но ладно, в компании только веселее. Гарри — я же могу звать вас Гарри? — хотите чая? Кофе? Огневиски? Давайте же пройдем в беседку!

В беседке они распили две бутылки ликера, закусывая вкуснейшим пирогом с патокой. Гарри развлек Малфоя с Йоландой историями о работе в аврорате — с сильно измененными деталями, чтобы не сообщить чего не следует. Малфой с Йоландой в ответ повеселили Гарри рассказами о школьных вечеринках в «Кабаньей голове» (о которых Гарри почему-то ничего не слышал) и, конечно, о вечеринках нынешних. Гарри выяснил много нового о министерских знакомых — причем в таких подробностях, каких знать уж точно не хотелось.

— Вы рады номинации, Йоланда? — спросил Гарри, когда заметил, что вторая бутылка ликера уже подходит к концу.

— Я тебя умоляю, Гарри, — Йоланда тихо захихикала. — Что эта награда даст, кроме пяти минут в центре внимания? Но я все равно хочу победить. — Она вдруг серьезно посмотрела Гарри в глаза, мигом перестав походить на мечтательную дурочку. — Награды «MQ» почти всегда получают волшебники. Будет здорово, если на этот раз приз достанется ведьме.

— Если победа будет за мной, посвящу ее тебе, — лениво сказал Малфой.

— А что за приз? — одновременно с ним спросил Гарри.

— Двести галлеонов и бесплатная подписка на «MQ» на весь следующий год, — фыркнула Йоланда. — Ничего такого, ради чего стоит убиваться.

Гарри с Малфоем переглянулись. Гарри ощутил какое-то... приятное волнение, что ли — от мысли, что они подумали об одном и том же.

— Для многих это все равно неплохие деньги, — аккуратно начал Гарри. — Наверняка такие мероприятия привлекают... много охотников за наживой, скажем так.

— О, да, — Йоланда важно кивнула. — Пару лет назад меня кто-то обездвижил на выходе из «Трокси» и забрал все вещи, представляете? А у Синтии Уоррингтон в прошлом году украли мутоновую шубу — прямо из гардероба. Кошмар, совсем не следят за безопасностью гостей!

— А в этом году возьмешь на награждение что-нибудь ценное? — светским тоном спросил Малфой.

Йоланда явно призадумалась, рассматривая свой бокал.

— Особо нет... Разве что серьги из новой коллекции отца: золотые с дымчатым кварцем. Хотите посмотреть?

— Не стоит, — Малфой махнул рукой. — Увижу сразу перед вечеринкой, пусть это будет сюрприз.

В ответ Йоланда улыбнулась, взглянув на него из-под ресниц, и Гарри с возмущением увидел, как Малфой ей подмигнул.

— Еще там бывает такая неприятная публика, — громко добавил Гарри, вспомнив слова Малфоя о кавалерах Йоланды. — Столько волшебников и ведьм, которых совсем не хочется видеть... Бывшие пассии, например.

Йоланда снова принялась хихикать:

— О, это мне точно не угрожает... Блейза там ведь не будет? Нет? Ну и хорошо... А, еще может быть слегка неловко с Салливаном Фоули: все-таки я встречалась с его младшим братом... А у тебя что, Гарри? Кого из пассий ты боишься встретить?

Гарри отметил, что Малфой тоже взглянул на него с явным интересом. Хочет узнать что-нибудь о личной жизни Гарри, чтобы потом поиздеваться?

— Совсем не горю желанием видеть Кормака Маклаггена, — поделился Гарри. — По совсем другим причинам, конечно. А ты кого, Малфой?

Малфой сделал большой глоток ликера.

— Боюсь, я его уже встретил, — мрачно усмехнулся он, и Йоланда прыснула.

Больше ничего полезного узнать от нее не удалось — кроме очередных сплетен об общих знакомых. Когда Йоланда оставила их с Малфоем в беседке одних, отойдя «внести последние штрихи в свой вечерний наряд», Гарри с облегчением вздохнул.

— Поверить не могу, что я не знал о призе, — сообщил он Малфою, который забрался на скамью уже с ногами. От выпитого Малфой слегка раскраснелся — и выглядел таким живым и в то же время расслабленным, что Гарри сразу захотелось... сделать что-нибудь ужасное. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. — Это многое меняет. Если кому-то из номинантов нужны деньги...

— Поттер, я тебя умоляю, — протянул Малфой, запрокинув голову и глядя куда-то в облака, — половина номинантов этой премии еще и сами приплатили за то, чтобы их номинировали. Да и если тому же Фоули нужны деньги, вряд ли он пойдет на убийство ради двух сотен галлеонов.

— И ты тоже приплатил?

— Десять раз, — Малфой презрительно фыркнул. — Спасибо, одна награда от «MQ» у меня уже есть: «Самый стильный волшебник». Получил еще прошлой зимой.

— «Молодой волшебник года» звучит солиднее, — заметил Гарри.

— Да много ты знаешь, Поттер! Тебе такая награда в жизни не светит! — Малфой вытянул ногу, пытаясь задеть Гарри ботинком, но Гарри легко увернулся. И, сам того от себя не ожидая, схватил Малфоя за лодыжку.

Малфой замер, как-то непонятно на Гарри уставившись, и Гарри поспешно разжал пальцы. Сердце стучало так, что у Гарри даже зашумело в ушах.

С мгновение он глядел на Малфоя — который подтянул обратно ногу и, выпрямившись на скамье, щелчком пальцев подозвал домовика. Хрипло попросил воды.

Гарри вдруг засмеялся — заставив бедного эльфа вздрогнуть и исчезнуть.

— Боюсь даже спросить, что тебя так насмешило, — почему-то недовольно сказал Малфой.

— О, ничего особенного, — отсмеявшись, ответил Гарри. — Всего-то через час начнется церемония, на которой кого-нибудь могут убить. И я даже не представляю, кого именно. Почти ничего не знаю о жертвах. Зато сижу здесь с тобой, уже слегка пьяный.

«И не могу перестать на тебя пялиться», — мысленно добавил он.

Малфой привстал со скамьи, принимая у вернувшегося эльфа кувшин с водой.

— За день ты опросил нас с Йоландой: неплохой результат. И даже придумал теорию о призе. Идиотскую, правда, но сама мысль неплохая. Мне это раньше не приходило в голову.

— Что именно?

— Что один из номинантов может убить другого, — с весельем сообщил Малфой.

***

Банкетная площадка «Трокси» сияла множеством огней, напоминая Хогвартс под Рождество: уже в вестибюле стояли сверкающие ледяные статуи, в воздухе вспыхивали всполохи огня от паривших свечей, а под высоким потолком порхали золотые светлячки. Гарри с неудовольствием отметил, что даже министерство в этом году так пышно не украшали.

Йоланда, стоило им выйти из камина в вестибюле, сразу же метнулась к барной стойке.

— Один «Ведьмополитен», пожалуйста, — кокетливо сказала она бармену. — И не забудьте вишенку!

— Надо найти остальных номинантов, — шепнул Гарри Малфою, тоже подходя к бару. — Еще самое начало вечера, так что пока они вне опасности, но...

— Можем разделиться и их поискать, — кивнул Малфой, наклонившись к Гарри... как-то совсем вплотную. И продолжил шептать, опаляя жарким дыханием ухо: — Хотя мы пришли довольно рано, скорее всего, они...

— О чем это вы тут шепчетесь, мальчики? — повернулась к ним Йоланда. Гарри заметил, она пьет тот же красно-розовый коктейль, что и Даррен Флойд вчера.

К огромному разочарованию Гарри, Малфой тут же отступил от него на шаг.

— О тебе, конечно же, — промурлыкал Малфой, приобнимая Йоланду за талию и усаживая за барную стойку. — Я уже говорил, как ты сегодня замечательно выглядишь?

Йоланда тихо захихикала, подцепив с ободка бокала яркую вишенку.

— Всего-то раз двадцать, — Йоланда поднесла бокал к губам, и рукав ее мантии задрался — открывая массивный браслет с выложенными стразами буквами «TVTB».

Гарри чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Что она значит? — выпалил он. — Твоя надпись, на браслете?

Йоланда взглянула на него растерянно, Малфой — напряженно.

— «Ti voglio tanto bene», — объяснила Йоланда. — По-итальянски: «Я так тебя люблю». Только это ничего не значит, одолжила у кого-то из сестер Блейза, пока гостила в Ломбардии... А что такое, Гарри?

— Да так, видел недавно. — Гарри посмотрел на завешенный омелой потолок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Выходит, все-таки поклонник? Возможно, какой-то аферист, который хотел обмануть миссис Блишфик, а когда не удалось...

— Тебя могут попытаться убить, Йоланда, — вдруг заявил Малфой.

Гарри ошарашенно на него уставился. Йоланда дернулась на стуле, расплескав коктейль.

— Ты о чем? — она широко распахнула глаза.

— Поттер узнал это по своим аврорским каналам, — заговорщически продолжил Малфой. — Неизвестно, кто именно станет жертвой, но тебе нужно быть очень, очень осторожной. — Малфой придвинулся к ней ближе на стуле. — Ты меня поняла, Йоланда?

Подавив какой-то неуместный порыв оттащить Малфоя от Йоланды подальше, Гарри оставил его с ней объясняться и прошел дальше по вестибюлю — высматривая оставшихся номинантов.

И почти сразу же нос к носу столкнулся с Парвати Патил.

— О, — выдавил Гарри, — Парвати! Вот это сюрприз. Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить!

Парвати почему-то удивленно на него посмотрела. Поправила блестящие темные волосы, убранные в высокую прическу.

— Разве? — Парвати прищурилась. — Забыл, где я работаю?

По правде говоря, Гарри понятия не имел, где Парвати работала.

— В «MQ»? — предположил Гарри, заметив у нее на шее пропуск для прессы.

— В «Ведьмополитене», — улыбнулась Парвати. — Не волнуйся, интервью выпрашивать не стану — можешь не бегать от меня, как Фоули.

— Фоули? — Гарри моментально напрягся. — Он уже здесь? Где ты его видела?

— Тебе какой нужен — Салливан или Юстас?

— Э-э, первый.

— В ресторане у входа в банкетный зал.

— Ты очень мне помогла, Парвати! — бросил ей Гарри уже на бегу. — Только прошу, не надо писать обо мне желтых статей!

— Я работаю в разделе стиля! — возмущенно крикнула ему вслед Парвати.

Все такой же бледный Салливан Фоули, повзрослевшая Сьюзен Боунс и еще один низкорослый бледный волшебник — видимо, Юстас Фоули, младший брат Салливана, — все вместе сидели за маленьким столиком в дальней части ресторана и тихо переговаривались. Вид у них был такой похоронный, словно они пришли не на светское мероприятие, а на контрольную к Снейпу.

— Привет, Сьюзен! — поздоровался Гарри, встав рядом с ними. — И здравствуй, Салливан. И, э-э, Юстас. У меня к вам важный разговор.

Все трое настороженно на него уставились.

— Привет, Гарри, — наконец произнесла Сьюзен, — давно не виделись. Сал мне уже рассказал, что вчера тебя встретил!

— Прошу прощения, что так грубо сбежал, — невыразительным тоном добавил Салливан. — Мне слегка нездоровилось. Очень рад знакомству, правда.

— Мы оба огромные фанаты! Обожаем истории о ваших приключениях, — как-то заискивающе добавил Юстас, покосившись на Сьюзен.

Гарри нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Вам угрожает серьезная опасность, — прямо сообщил он. И, глядя на их вытянувшиеся лица, добавил: — Не всем, только Салливану. Может быть.

Салливан быстро заморгал. Юстас и Сьюзен с тревогой вытаращились на него, потом — на Гарри.

— Какая опасность? — испуганно спросил Юстас. — Почему «может быть»?

— Информация очень расплывчатая, — почти честно сказал Гарри. В самом деле, не упоминать же о пророчестве... — Но на кого-то из номинантов могут напасть. Ради наживы.

— Ради наживы... Почему вы тогда не выставите охрану? — Сьюзен взволнованно заозиралась, будто ожидая, что из-за угла вот-вот выскочат нападающие в масках. — Сал, я сейчас же научу тебя ставить щитовые чары! Мне их сам Гарри показывал — да, Гарри? И еще покажу парочку атакующих заклинаний, на всякий слу...

— Милая, это вовсе ни к чему! — Салливан быстро замахал руками. — Я уверен, до боевых действий дело не дойдет. Правда ведь? — Он боязливо взглянул на Гарри.

Только каким-то огромным усилием воли Гарри удалось не закатить глаза.

— Не должно, — без особой уверенности ответил он. — Но на всякий случай будьте начеку. Вы не замечали ничего подозрительного?

— Ровным счетом ничего, — Юстас покачал головой. — С нами здесь мало кто заговаривал, вчера тоже. Да у нас и галлеонов с собой почти нет... — Он вдруг залился неровной краской. — Может, нам лучше пойти в зал? Займем места и будем следить, чтобы к нам никто не подошел.

Кивнув, Салливан встал из-за столика, подхватив кошелек и бокал. Гарри с усмешкой отметил, что пил Салливан тот же розовый «Ведьмополитен». Секта у них здесь какая-то, что ли?

Скомканно распрощавшись с Гарри, хаффлпаффская компания удалилась в зал. Палочку Салливан прижимал к себе так, словно готовился отбиваться от целой толпы красных колпаков. Сьюзен напоследок бросила на Гарри полный решимости взгляд — и Гарри понадеялся, что с ней Салливан не пропадет.

Малфоя Гарри нашел все там же — у бара, только уже без Йоланды.

— Сбежала, — сказал Малфой в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Гарри. — Ничего серьезного, просто заприметила Блейза: он зачем-то тоже сюда сунулся.

— Они раньше встречались? — Гарри уселся на соседний с Малфоем стул. И отчаянно постарался не думать о том, как у них соприкасаются колени.

— Совсем недолго, — Малфой передал Гарри меню. — Даже не думай, Поттер, уж Блейз ей точно не угрожает... Будешь что-нибудь пить?

— Что угодно, лишь бы не этот их розовый коктейль.

— «Ведьмополитен»? И чем же он заслужил гнев нашего спасителя?

— Слишком девчачий.

Малфой язвительно фыркнул, жестом подозвав бармена:

— Два кофе, пожалуйста. Ну да, Поттер, ты ведь у нас такой мачо.

— Дело не в этом, — поморщился Гарри. — Я просто не люблю... девчачьи вещи. В первый раз, когда я пошел на свидание, спутница потащила меня в такое, знаешь... девчачье кафе.

— У мадам Паддифут? — Малфой понимающе хмыкнул.

— Именно. С тех пор не люблю все такое — розовое, девчачье, со всякими украшениями.

Приняв у бармена кофе, Малфой обхватил обеими руками чашку, будто согревая пальцы. Опустил голову, глядя на свой кофе, а не на Гарри.

— Сложно, наверное, тебе встречаться с девушками, — как-то отстраненно протянул Малфой.

— Да, отчасти, — уклончиво сказал Гарри, потянувшись к своему кофе. «Хорошо, что я с ними не встречаюсь». Но Малфою этого говорить точно не стоило. Или... Гарри украдкой посмотрел на Малфоя — на его четкий профиль, почти пепельные в ярком свете волосы, почему-то поджатые губы... Может, как раз стоило?

Но не успел Гарри ничего сказать, как его прервал чей-то громкий окрик:

— Гарри Поттер! Привет! У-у, и Драко Малфой с тобой!

К ним торопливо подошли сияющий Даррен Флойд вместе с Вайлдой Гриффитс, усевшись на соседние стулья.

— «Ведьмополитен» и «Магкири», пожалуйста! — попросила Вайлда бармена, тут же повернувшись к Гарри с Малфоем. — Ух, как я рада, что мы снова встретились!

— Ужасно рад знакомству, — ввернул Флойд, потянувшись через барную стойку, чтобы пожать Малфою руку. — Мы с Гарри вчера весь вечер о тебе говорили!

Малфой окинул Гарри недоверчивым взглядом:

— Никак обсуждали мою доброжелательность и великолепные манеры? Взаимно, мистер Флойд.

— О, зови меня Даррен, — подмигнул ему Флойд. — В основном это я говорил Гарри о том, как мечтаю с тобой познакомиться.

— И я мечтала, — вмешалась Вайлда Гриффитс, принимая от бармена светлый коктейль с лаймом. Подождала, пока бармен отойдет, и игриво улыбнулась Малфою: — Вайлда Гриффитс, тоже очень приятно. Не согласишься с нами на менаж-а-труа?

Гарри чуть не смахнул с барной стойки свой кофе, в последний момент удержав чашку за ручку. Флойд с возмущением уставился на Вайлду:

— Вайлда!

— Ну что, не все время же мне ходить вокруг да около, — пожала плечами она. И невозмутимо поглядела на Малфоя: — Ну так что скажешь?

Малфой даже не изменился в лице.

— Это очень заманчивое предложение, — сдержанно проговорил он, — но боюсь, я вынужден отказаться. — Малфой вдруг ухмыльнулся, кивнув в сторону Гарри: — Нам с Поттером надо спасать невинные жизни.

— В том числе и ваши, — грозно объявил Гарри.

— Ого! — Флойд присвистнул. — Дела аврората? Круто! А мне можно поучаствовать?

— Милый, речь идет о наших жизнях, — Вайлда толкнула его локтем, повернувшись к Гарри: — Нам что-то угрожает?

Рассказывая ей уже привычную историю о возможном нападении, Гарри не мог краем глаза не коситься на необычно притихшего Малфоя. Как он... спокойно отреагировал. Ему что, часто делают непристойные предложения? В том числе и на такие вот... «менажи» в компании мужчин?

— Ой, Даррен, это звучит серьезно, — Вайлда обеспокоенно вскинула голову, когда Гарри замолчал. — Из всех номинантов ты самый известный — прошу прощения, Драко... Если на кого и нападут, то на тебя!

Флойд только развел руками:

— Я правда не замечал ничего подозрительного... Даже фанаты успокоились. А не может быть такого, что меня проклянет кто-нибудь из оставшейся четверки? — он задумчиво почесал нос. — Ну, ради приза и вообще. Если так, то ставлю на Маклаггена! Этот говнюк наверняка просто в бешенстве, что я увел у него рекламный контракт с «Чистометами».

Гарри нахмурился. Почему он об этом слышал только сейчас?

— Немного притянутый мотив, милый, — снисходительно сказала Вайлда. — Соглашусь, Маклагген не подарок, но нельзя ведь обвинять людей только потому... Ой, что это?

Со стороны входа в вестибюль вдруг послышались чьи-то оживленные возгласы и засверкали вспышки колдокамер.

— Наверное, пришла какая-то знаменитость... — Вайлда вытянула шею. — Смотрите, там парочка!

Малфой быстро движением отодвинул свою чашку кофе.

— Что ж, это было весело, — объявил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Поттер, Даррен, Вайлда... приятного вам вечера!

— Малфой, куда это ты? — с подозрением спросил Гарри. Мысль о том, что Малфой мог так вот взять и уйти, почему-то возмутила просто невероятно.

— Знакомых увидел, — Малфой зачем-то достал палочку, что Гарри уже совсем не понравилось. — Не волнуйся, я о себе поза...

Договорить он не успел — потому что Гарри наконец разглядел, кого фотографировали на другом конце зала, и все-таки выронил свою чашку кофе.

— Черт, Поттер, мои ботинки! — заорал Малфой, подпрыгнув на месте.

— Репаро! — рявкнул Гарри и нагнулся, чтобы поднять собравшуюся заново чашку. — Экскуро! Да вы издеваетесь!

Забыв о пораженно застывших Флойде и Уайльде, он ухватил Малфоя за рукав и потянул в сторону толпы фотографов.

— В сторону! Вы мешаете аврорскому расследованию! — прокричал Гарри, для наглядности выпустив вверх из палочки сноп ярко-красных искр. Фотографы отступили назад, пропустив Гарри прямо к Блейзу Забини — и к стоявшей рядом с ним женщине, чье лицо за последние десять дней Гарри уже запомнил на всю жизнь.

— Вы просто издеваетесь, — сказал Гарри вместо приветствия, — и оба арестованы. Прошу сдать палочки. Вы можете хранить молчание, но все, что вы скажете, может быть исполь...

Патриция Блишвик вздохнула, как-то устало на Гарри посмотрев. Поправила остроконечную шляпу, зачем-то закрыв лоб и опустив тень на глаза — будто теперь это могло помочь ей остаться неузнанной.

— Но я ничего не нарушила, мистер Поттер. Блейз говорил, с вами могут быть проб...

— Вы находитесь в международном розыске, — перебил ее Гарри. Свирепо взглянул на невозмутимого Забини: — А ваш Блейз утаивал информацию от следствия. Мистер Блишвик думал, вас похитили или...

— Как видите, я жива и здорова, — нетерпеливо сказала миссис Блишвик. — Даже более чем. — Она вдруг совсем по-девчачьи хихикнула, прильнув к Забини.

Гарри отметил, что выглядела она и правда лучше, чем раньше. Как-то... свежее, что ли. И жизнерадостнее.

— Боюсь, мне все равно нужно доставить вас в аврорат для допроса, — сухо произнес Гарри. Еще раз покосился на Забини, который с собственническим видом приобнял миссис Блишвик за талию. — И немедленно связаться с вашим мужем.

— Последнее уж точно незачем, — хмыкнул Малфой, указав взглядом на фотографов: хотя они и отошли вглубь вестибюля, расходиться явно не собирались. — Кто-нибудь уже наверняка послал ему Патронуса.

— Не могу сказать, что меня это сильно радует, — миссис Блишвик повела плечами, словно ей стало зябко, — но ты прав, дорогой. — Она с нежностью поглядела на Забини. — Пора нам перестать скрываться.

Забини расправил плечи, решительно вздернув подбородок.

— И я очень рад, что ты решила сделать это так эффектно, дорогая, — промурлыкал он, заставив Гарри непроизвольно скривиться. Затем враждебно уставился на Гарри: — И не пытайся запугать меня, Поттер! Ничего я не утаивал, просто проводил время со своей леди. Кто же знал, что ее супруг окажется таким нервным...

Миссис Блишвик снова хихикнула, прикрыв рот рукой в длинной кружевной перчатке.

— В своих семейных разногласиях мы разберемся без помощи аврората, мистер Поттер, — вежливо, но твердо сказала миссис... нет, лучше Патриция. Вряд ли она еще долго останется миссис Блишвик. — Уверена, заявление о моей пропаже муж скоро заберет.

— Заявление об исчезновении, — раздраженно пробормотал Гарри, — которое больше чем на неделю парализовало работу всего аврората. Ну, удачи вам с прессой. — Он отвернулся от нахальной парочки и зашагал прочь, ухватив Малфоя за руку.

— Поттер, я тебе не метла, чтобы так бесцеремонно меня за собой таскать! — возмутился Малфой, когда они обошли фотографов и остановились у украшенного гирляндами из остролиста окна.

— Только не делай вид, что ничего не знал, — огрызнулся Гарри, поспешно отдернув ладонь. Сильно же он вышел из себя, раз, сам не того не осознавая, взял Малфоя за руку... Нет, ну нашел же время!

— Знал, — кивнул Малфой, как-то неверяще рассматривая свои пальцы. — Вчера я даже подумал, ты заподозрил Блейза и хочешь меня расспросить. Потому и начал грубить, чтобы ты отвязался.

Мысль о том, что Малфой вел себя с ним грубо потому, что не хотел неприятностей для Забини, — а не только потому, что не выносил самого Гарри, — как-то совсем не укладывалась в привычное представление о мире. Гарри молча присел на подоконник, отодвинув горшок с какими-то диковинными цветами.

— И я не вижу особой проблемы, — продолжил Малфой, с неодобрением покосившись на Гарри. Наверное, сидеть на подоконниках было каким-нибудь ужасным моветоном. — Они оба взрослые люди, очень всем довольны... Да и по рассказам Блейза, муж у нее — полнейший мудак. И унылый истерик.

Впечатление о мистере Блишвике у Гарри с Забини полностью совпадало. Впрочем, это ничего не меняло.

— Проблема в том, что мистер Блишвик узнал обо всем из газет, а не от аврората. Это дело и так выставило нас в невыгодном свете, — кисло заметил Гарри. Не удержался от скептической гримасы: — И все-таки чем они вообще думают? Патриции сорок восемь лет! А Забини, как и нам, двадцать один...

— Фу, какой ты ханжа, Поттер, — насмешливо сказал Малфой. — Подумаешь, разный возраст! Отношениям такие мелочи не помеха. Тем более для ведьмы.

Гарри задумчиво перевел взгляд на носки своих ботинок. Интересно, если для Малфоя возраст не помеха, что еще для него может быть не помехой...

— Ладно, — отогнав лишние мысли, Гарри встал на ноги, — пойдем, мы еще даже не нашли Маклаггена.

— Можем разделиться, — предложил Малфой, ступая следом за Гарри по мраморному полу вестибюля.

Гарри нахмурил лоб, разглядывая разряженных в разноцветные мантии гостей.

— Не стоит. Уже довольно поздно — если пророчество сбудется, это может произойти хоть сейчас. Лучше мне не терять тебя из виду.

— Ты так серьезно его воспринимаешь, Поттер, — с ноткой удивления протянул Малфой. От Гарри он не отставал ни на шаг, тоже вглядываясь в толпу, так что Гарри все время видел то его острый профиль, то слегка встрепанный светлый затылок. — Совсем мало шансов, что оно сбудется, а ты так стараешься всех спасти... даже, гм, меня.

— Что такого необычного в желании помочь? — рассеянно спросил Гарри, обойдя группу привычно суровых на вид гоблинов. — Лучше лишний раз побегать, чем не поверить в пророчество и дать кому-нибудь умереть... И почему «даже тебя»?

Малфой замешкался, с нарочитым интересом разглядывая картину с селки посреди темного озера.

— Нас ведь даже хорошими знакомыми не назовешь... И мы, мягко говоря, не ладим, — он посмотрел на Гарри с кривой усмешкой, — а ты не хочешь выпускать меня из виду. — Малфой вдруг отвел взгляд.

Гарри неловко застыл на месте, не зная, что сказать.

— Хотя мне не кажется, что убийца начнет действовать прямо сейчас, — уже со своей обычной уверенностью добавил Малфой. Ухмыльнулся, кивнув в сторону двери в банкетный зал: — Ставлю на то, что если убийство и произойдет, то во время награждения.

— С чего ты так решил?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Разве убийцы обычно не склонны к эффектам?

***

На сцене в банкетном зале еще почти ничего не происходило — только какая-то ведьма в блестящем платье тихо играла на парящей в воздухе скрипке, — но зрительские места уже почти все были заняты. Гарри с тоской подумал, что найти Маклаггена — да и попросту проследить за всеми остальными номинантами — будет непросто.

Бегло оглядевшись, он отвел Малфоя к бару слева от сцены, который отлично просматривался из любой точки зала.

— Стой здесь, — строго сказал Гарри, толкнув Малфоя на высокий табурет. — И никуда не уходи!

— Поттер, — застонал Малфой, — с меня хватило ликера. И кофе. Я на бары уже смотреть не могу.

Тем не менее он непринужденно уселся у барной стойки, закинув на ногу лодыжку. Склонил голову, глядя на Гарри так, словно чего-то от него ждал. Гарри поспешно отвернулся к зрительским рядам.

— Пойду искать Маклаггена, — хрипло бросил он. — Если увидишь что-нибудь подозрительное или к тебе подойдет кто-то с палоч...

— То я сразу же позову тебя на помощь, как пугливая ведьма в беде, — Малфой картинно закатил глаза. — Иди уже, Поттер.

Гарри медленно обошел зал, внимательно разглядывая публику. Из номинантов Гарри первым делом заметил Йоланду — она сидела на одном из передних рядов, о чем-то болтая со стайкой волшебниц в красочных мантиях. Рядом с сидевшей рядом ведьмой — кажется, Гарри пару раз видел ее на обложке «Ведьмополитена» — стоял высокий, массивный телохранитель, явно из бывших авроров. Поймав взгляд Гарри, Йоланда подмигнула — и Гарри показал ей в ответ большой палец.

Хаффлпаффскую компанию Гарри тоже заприметил быстро: все трое сидели в самом конце зала. Оба Фоули выглядели мертвенно бледными — Салливан судорожно оглядывался по сторонам, весь покрытый испариной, а Юстас отпаивал его смешной выпивкой и нервно хлопал по плечу. Только Сьюзен с решительным лицом сжимала в руках палочку, а при виде Гарри — ободряюще ему улыбнулась.

На втором обходе Гарри стал осторожно двигаться между рядов, стараясь никого не задеть. И попутно высматривая служебный персонал: хорошо бы взглянуть на схему рассадки гостей... Каждые пару минут Гарри оборачивался к бару — проверяя, как там Малфой. Похоже, ему ничего не угрожало: Малфой о чем-то болтал с барменом, оживленно жестикулируя и время от времени откидывая со лба светлые волосы.

Маклагген в замершего Гарри чуть не врезался — налетел на него с какой-то ведьмой прямо на ходу.

— Поттер, ты? — покачнувшись, Маклагген всплеснул руками. — Вот это встреча! Смотри, детка, сам Гарри Поттер! Мы вместе учились в Хогвартсе — ходили на собрания одного и того же клуба, вместе играли в квиддич. Я даже давал Поттеру советы по стратегии матчей...

— Тебя могут попытаться убить, — перебил его Гарри. — Сегодня. Ради наживы. Наводка из аврората.

И едва удержался, чтобы не закончить фразу словами: «Ну, вот я тебя и предупредил. Пока».

В ответ Маклагген молча вытаращился на Гарри.

— Это какой-то розыгрыш, детка? — неуверенно спросила спутница Маклаггена. — Ну конечно, и Гарри Поттер тогда не настоящий! Умора просто, я почти купилась!

Она наигранно захихикала, вцепившись Маклаггену в широкое плечо.

Маклагген от этого, кажется, пришел в себя.

— Да уж, тяжело вам там в аврорате, — он цокнул языком. — Вечер пятницы, классная вечеринка, и тут такое! Но ничего, Поттер, — Маклагген важно выпятил вперед грудь, — не на того напали. Тебе повезло, что злоумышленник нацелился на меня: такой полезной жертвы вам не найти. У меня куча мыслей по поводу того, как поймать убийцу! Вы уже оцепили периметр? Пробовали выманить нападавшего на живца?

— Так это все взаправду? — ахнула его спутница. — Ой, детка, это так круто! Ты им точно покажешь!

Гарри отчетливо почувствовал, что еще минута в этой компании — и пророчество точно сбудется. Маклаггена убьет он, Гарри.

— Ты не единственная предполагаемая жертва, — сухо сообщил Гарри, надеясь опустить Маклаггена с небес на землю. — Напасть могут на любого из номинации «Молодой волшебник года». В том числе угрозу могут представлять и сами номинанты, — Гарри пристально уставился на Маклаггена, — если у тебя вдруг с кем-то из них возник конфликт.

— О, тогда убьют точно Даррена Флойда! — вскрикнула спутница Маклаггена. И тут же зажала себе рот рукой, когда на на них стали коситься сидевшие рядом волшебники. — В смысле, он же самый популярный.

— А если ставить на то, кто из нашей номинации способен на убийство, ответ однозначный — Драко Малфой, — деловито обронил Маклагген. — Вряд ли даже стоит объяснять почему. Эй, это ведь он там у бара? — Маклагген поднес ладонь к глазам, вглядываясь вдаль. — Как он на тебя пялится, Поттер!

Гарри резко обернулся, но Малфой на него даже не смотрел: как ни в чем не бывало изучал меню.

— Так у тебя нет ни с кем конфликтов? — Гарри повернулся обратно к Маклаггену, сосредоточенно изучая его лицо. — Скажем, с Дарреном Флойдом?

— С этим-то? — Маклагген скорчил рожу. — Да что с ним конфликтовать, звезда-однодневка... На «Чистометы» намекаешь? Поверь, я не сильно в обиде: благодаря Флойду неплохо наварился на ставках. А контракт мне «Чистометы» еще предложат, у меня-то деньги и положение будут всегда. — Он задрал подбородок с еще более мерзким видом, чем Малфой в детские годы. — Так что там с покушением? Тебе обязательно надо выслушать мои соображения по защите! Да, и как там Гермиона, кстати? Не знаешь, она с кем-нибудь встречается?

Спутница Маклаггена возмущенно взвизгнула и двинула ему в бок локтем. Гарри понадеялся, у нее сейчас не возникло неудержимого желания совершить убийство.

— Удачи, Маклагген, — Гарри махнул парочке рукой. — Будь, э-э, осторожен! — добавил он, глядя, как Маклагген отбивается от ведьмы, колотившей его крохотной сумочкой.

Решив, что серьезная опасность Маклаггену не угрожает, Гарри двинулся обратно к бару. Теперь все предупреждены, оставалось только наблюдать... А с барной стойки как раз отлично видно весь зал. Да и чем ближе быть к Малфою, тем лучше. Только чтобы суметь его спасти, конечно.

Но не успел Гарри пройти и десятка рядов, как его громко окликнул Даррен Флойд — замаячил где-то справа и стал проталкиваться к Гарри через толпу зрителей.

— Эй, Гарри, привет! Гляди, меня все еще не убили! — шутливо сообщил он, остановившись напротив Гарри.

— Рад это слышать.

— Награждение вот-вот начнется. Правда, до нас еще штук десять номинаций... А Драко Малфой больше не с тобой, а? — Флойд зашарил взглядом по залу, напомнив Гарри подглядывающую за соседями тетю Петунью.

— Со мной, — отрезал Гарри. — И будет со мной весь вечер. Он очень занят.

— О, — Флойд заметно поник, — ну, может, попытаю удачи в другой раз.

Гарри нестерпимо захотелось дать ему хорошего пинка.

— Знаешь, Малфой ведь не единственный симпатичный и, гм, соблазнительный волшебник вокруг, — Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. — Уверен, ты... или вы с Вайлдой... в общем, ты легко найдешь, с кем еще весело провести время.

С мгновение Флойд непонимающе на Гарри смотрел, затем вдруг заливисто расхохотался.

— Но я хотел подцепить Малфоя не потому, что он симпатичный и соблазнительный, — отсмеявшись, сказал Флойд. — В смысле, не без этого, конечно. Но вообще Малфой меня привлек тем, что он крутой.

— О, — выдавил Гарри. Это было... не совсем то, что он ожидал услышать.

— То есть он никому не позволяет собой помыкать, — пояснил Флойд. — Ну, раньше, может, и позволял... — он смущенно откашлялся. — Но теперь прямо говорит то, что думает — об окружающих, о Министерстве, вообще обо всем... Это многим не нравится, но Малфоя ничья критика не останавливает. Обожаю читать его интервью: он такой язвительный, остроумный и хорошо владеет собой... — Флойд осекся, словно решив, что сболтнул лишнего. — Ну, ты это и так знаешь, вы же вместе учились.

— Да, — хрипло сказал Гарри, — знаю, конечно.

В этот момент заиграла громкая музыка, затем на сцену вышли волшебник и ведьма в золотых мантиях. Зрители дружно захлопали, некоторые — даже встали на ноги, закрывая Гарри обзор.

— Ну все, началось, — Флойд радостно потер руки. — Пойду вернусь к Вайлде... Пожелай мне удачи, Гарри! И Драко Малфою тоже удачи!

По дороге к бару в голове Гарри крутились какие-то совсем идиотские мысли. В основном о том, что Флойд полностью прав. И что Гарри пора уже перестать быть слепым как огневица. И признать, что... Малфой его привлекает сам. Весь, целиком — не только как привычная фантазия со страниц «Пророка».

Как ни странно, мир от этого не перевернулся.

Малфой по-прежнему сидел у бара — в компании Парвати Патил. Оба увлеченно что-то обсуждали, даже не следя за происходящим на сцене.

— ...так что мода на косой крой мантий — полнейшая нелепость, Патил, так и напиши в своем журнальчике... — При виде Гарри Малфой запнулся, тут же развернувшись к нему всем телом. — О, Поттер, не прошло и ста лет.

— Привет, Гарри! — кивнула Парвати, когда Гарри присел с ними рядом. — У меня прямо не вечер, а какая-то встреча выпускников: сперва Сьюзен, потом вы с Малфоем.

— Не называй Поттера выпускником, он так и не закончил Хогвартс, — ехидно заметил Малфой, внимательно поглядев на Гарри. — Все получилось, Поттер?

— Ну не выпускников, а однокурсников, — исправилась Парвати, не дав Гарри вставить ни слова. Кажется, с чужими секретами она по-прежнему не считалась. — Не будь таким занудой, Малфой!

Малфой лишь тихо фыркнул, разглядывая ведущих. Гарри тоже мельком посмотрел на сцену — где уже объявляли первую номинацию: «Магическая музыкальная группа года».

— Да, — ответил он Малфою, — получилось, и я еще раз всех увидел. Вроде везде все в порядке. И Флойд пожелал тебе удачи, — с трудом оторвав взгляд от Малфоя, Гарри наконец повернулся к Парвати. — Сьюзен я тоже видел, сразу вспомнил о на...

— Флойд, Даррен Флойд? — Парвати чуть не подпрыгнула на табурете, явно не желая больше слышать о Сьюзен. — У-у, жаль, я его упустила! Хорошо бы расспросить о новой форме «Катапульт». И вообще, вы слышали, что у него с Вайлдой из «Паддлмир Юнайтед»...

Краем уха слушая болтовню Парвати, Гарри снова принялся изучать зал. В той стороне, где он оставил Маклаггена со спутницей, все зрители спокойно сидели на местах — выходит, ссора уже стихла.

— Вообще легенда такая, что Даррену и Вайлде приходится скрывать роман, так как они играют в разных командах, — продолжала трещать Парвати, — но в спортивном разделе мне сказали, это правда еще и в другом смысле...

Даррена Гарри отыскал глазами в центре зала — в большой компании приятелей и поклонников. Со стороны все они выглядели совершенно мирно.

— Не понимаю, зачем только ей выходить замуж за обедневшего алкоголика... — Парвати громко захлопала, когда «Ведуньи» вышли на сцену за призом. — Могла бы найти и получше.

— С каких пор это Флойд — обедневший алкоголик? — отстраненно удивился Гарри.

— Речь уже о Фоули, Поттер. — Малфой тоже лениво захлопал.

— Да, о женихе Сьюзен, — поморщилась Парвати. — Плохо переживает крах семейного бизнеса и спивается.

— Об этом я еще не слышал, — с задумчивым видом протянул Малфой. — Может, ты и о Маклаггене что-нибудь знаешь, а, Патил?

Выражение лица Парвати стало просто пугающе довольным.

— Ой, да я сама только сегодня узнала: Сьюзен рассказала, он вчера пришел просто никакой. Еще и заверял, так плохо ему всего с пары бокалов. А о Маклаггене я тебе сейчас расскажу такое, Малфой, прутья на метле дыбом встанут! Он изменя...

Не дослушав, Гарри резко вскочил с табурета, метнувшись в сторону выхода из зала.

— Поттер, ты куда? — крикнул ему в спину Малфой. — Да постой же!

Расталкивая прогуливающихся между рядами зрителей — черт, да почему их так много? — Гарри добежал до дверей и повернулся к сцене. Малфой остановился сразу за ним, переводя дыхание.

— Да что про...

— Позже! — схватив Малфоя за запястье, Гарри бросился к последнему ряду, наконец разглядев русую макушку Сьюзен. Затормозил в паре футов от нее, на ходу доставая палочку:

— Петрификус Тоталус! Петрификус Тоталус!

Оба Фоули кулем упали со стульев. Кто-то из сидевших рядом зрителей ахнул.

— Все хорошо, небольшая аврорская операция, — Гарри поспешно замахал руками. — Сьюзен, помоги поднять своего жениха, пожалуйста! Извини, но расколдовать его пока нельзя.

Но Сьюзен пораженно застыла, молча глазея на Гарри, так что наклоняться через спинки кресел и поднимать Салливана с застеленного ковром пола пришлось Гарри с Малфоем.

— Твой брат пытался тебя убить, — сообщил Гарри Салливану, неловко опустив его в кресло. — Э-э, мне очень жаль, — добавил Гарри, запоздало сообразив, что такие новости надо преподносить как-то аккуратнее.

Малфой замер, зачем-то удерживая Салливана за и так прижатые к бокам руки. Сьюзен переводила полный паники взгляд с Гарри то на Салливана, то на распластанного на полу Юстаса.

— Но... почему? — только и выговорила Сьюзен.

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал Гарри. — Знаю только, как он это сделал. Допускаю, мотив как-то связан с финансовыми делами семьи. Или с тобой, — он виновато посмотрел на Сьюзен, — по-моему, ты Юстасу не особо нравишься.

— Поттер имел в виду, — вмешался Малфой, — что младшему Фоули, скорее всего, надоело наблюдать, как отвратительно твой жених ведет дела. И захотелось сорвать куш, пока на семейных счетах еще хоть что-то осталось. А ты, Боунс, стала только помехой.

— Помехой?

— Раз вы собирались пожениться, после смерти Салливана остатки состояния пришлось бы делить с тобой, — Малфой повел плечом. — А состояния и так одни крохи... Пришлось поспешить с убийством до свадьбы.

Гарри и Сьюзен оба уставились на него, не моргая.

— Я просто описал, как бы сам рассуждал на его месте, — Малфой заметно смутился. Зрелище было невероятным — и, на взгляд Гарри, просто очаровательным. — Может, дело вообще в другом...

Сьюзен неверяще поглядела на обездвиженного Юстаса, который лежал на полу, бешено вращая зрачками.

— Но с чего ты взял, — надтреснутым голосом начала Сьюзен, — с чего ты взял, Гарри...

— С того, что видел вчера Салливана в клубе, — объяснил Гарри, стараясь говорить как можно более мягко. — Он сильно куда-то спешил и не стал со мной разговаривать. Только Салливан совсем не походил на пьяного, Сьюзен: в толпе он держался ловко. И очень быстро от меня улизнул. Парвати рассказала, потом ему стало плохо якобы от выпитого — но я-то знаю, такого быть не могло. Выходит, Салливан отравился чем-то еще, и судя по сегод...

— Не хочу портить твою стройную теорию, Поттер, — перебил его Малфой, — но отравиться он мог чем угодно. Вовсе незачем притягивать сюда попытку убийства.

— Мог, — Гарри спокойно кивнул, — вот только ему явно весь вечер становилось все хуже. Сначала Салливан был просто бледным, а после — сильно побелел и стал покрываться потом. Это можно объяснить и страхом за свою жизнь, но я почти уверен, что все — из-за него. — Гарри указал на поручень кресла Салливана, где стоял красно-розовый коктейль.

С мгновение все они молча глядели на «Ведьмополитен». Затем Малфой резким движением вытянул вперед руку и, подхватив бокал, сделал большой глоток.

— Малфой, спятил? — заорал Гарри, дернув его за воротник мантии. — Я не почти уверен, а на все сто! Не смей это глотать!

Малфой послушно сплюнул розоватую жидкость обратно в бокал.

— Я с утра принял зелье для выявления ядов, Поттер, — скривившись, процедил Малфой. — Каждый раз так делаю перед выходом в свет. Та еще гадость, это зелье... Но любой яд после него тут же чувствуется — еще большей гадостью. — Малфой достал из кармана платок, вытерев губы. — Так что да, могу подтвердить — это пойло точно отравлено. Чем-то слабодействующим, судя по терпимому вкусу. Думаю, яд еще какое-то время копится в организме.

Сьюзен прижала руку ко рту, глядя на Малфоя широко раскрытыми глазами. Второй рукой она крепко сжимала обездвиженные пальцы Салливана.

— Я мог хоть сейчас отправить коктейль на экспертизу, — пораженно выдавил Гарри. — Тебе ни к чему было...

Он вдруг осознал, что по-прежнему притягивает к себе Малфоя, держа за воротник. Малфой этого словно не замечал, но Гарри все-таки неуверенно разжал пальцы.

— Все равно не понимаю, как ты обо всем догадался. — Малфой убрал платок, и его губы — припухшие, влажные и раскрасневшиеся — оказались всего дюймах в пяти от лица Гарри. Каким-то невероятным усилием воли Гарри подался назад. Попытался вспомнить, каково это — связно мыслить.

— Заметил, что в зале Юстас единственный даже не озирался по сторонам, — откашлявшись, пояснил Гарри, — будто знал, что нападать на Салливана некому. А насчет коктейля: мне сразу показалось странным, что Юстас все время норовил подсунуть его брату. Сьюзен ведь до этого сказала, что хочет научить Салливана щитовым чарам, а здесь важно как следует сосредоточиться...

Сьюзен вдруг привстала с кресла, со злостью пнув Юстаса каблуком. И еще раз.

На третьем пинке Гарри осторожно придержал ее за локоть.

— Хватит, это уже насилие над подозреваемым. — Гарри осторожно перегнулся через спинку кресла, внимательнее взглянув на Юстаса. — Гм, кажется, его все-таки надо тоже доставить в Мунго, а потом уже в аврорат.

— Тоже? — вскинулась Сьюзен.

— Салливану нужен безоар, — Малфой поднялся на ноги, — и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Мы не можем хотя бы снять с него «Петрификус Тоталус»?

— Лучше не надо, — торопливо сказал Гарри. — Мы все еще не знаем, как быстро действует этот яд, а обездвиживающее заклинание должно хоть немного замедлить все процессы. Малфой, поможешь?

После неловкого, но, к счастью, совсем краткого — спасибо аврорскому значку Гарри — объяснения с охранником у дверей зала, они отлевитировали обоих Фоули в опустевший вестибюль. Аккуратно опустили на начищенный паркет, где Сьюзен тут же прижала застывшего Салливана к себе. Юстаса снова пнула — на этот раз носком туфли.

От сопровождения Гарри она категорически отказалась.

— Ты привлечешь слишком много внимания, — виновато сказала Сьюзен. — Гарри, спасибо тебе, но при всем уважении к аврорату я не уверена, что мы станем выдвигать...

— Я свяжусь с вами с утра, ладно? — перебил ее Гарри. — Когда Салливан придет в себя и вы решите, что делать.

Благодарно кивнув на прощание, Сьюзен обхватила обоих Фоули за плечи и, зажмурившись, аппарировала.

— А отпустить моих друзей ты согласился не сразу, — заметил Малфой. Он привалился к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и в упор глядел на Гарри.

На Гарри вдруг волной накатила усталость. Спорить с Малфоем не хотелось совершенно — только молчать и... сделать с Малфоем что-нибудь куда более приятное.

— Они не обманывали полторы недели весь магический мир, — коротко ответил Гарри. — А ты, между прочим, полный идиот. Так вот хватать отраву! Я уже молчу о том, что вообще-то этот коктейль — улика.

Малфой прикусил губу — по-прежнему яркую и припухшую.

— Самым страшным в этом коктейле были хаффлпаффские слюни, поверь мне, — усмехнулся он. Затем добавил каким-то непривычным тоном: — Но извини, я просто хотел быть полезным.

Почему-то именно это оказалось для Гарри слишком — не нахальный вид Малфоя, не внешность, не вечные колкости, а эта до странного искренняя, слегка неуверенная реплика. В один шаг преодолев расстояние между ними, Гарри притянул Малфоя к себе, накрыв его губы своими.

И уже через секунду отстранился — потому что это оказалось в миллиарды раз хуже, чем Гарри фантазировал.

— Тьфу, — выдохнул Гарри, отплевываясь, — да что было в этом зелье?

Малфой только прыснул, согнувшись пополам от смеха.

— Что-то очень горькое, — весело сказал он, положив руки Гарри на плечи. — Но не переживай, Поттер, — Малфой дразняще провел пальцами по шее Гарри, — ты всегда можешь поцеловать меня куда-нибудь еще.

И Гарри шагнул вперед, толкнув Малфоя к стене. Вжался в него всем телом, вцепившись в мантию, поцеловал в висок, в щеку, в шею — быстро и хаотично. Облизал горячую кожу горла, легонько прикусил — и Малфой дернулся, толкнувшись бедрами вперед. Зачем-то взъерошил Гарри волосы на затылке, скользнул теплыми ладонями по плечам и, обхватив за пояс, потерся о Гарри вплотную — заставив застонать от ощущения жаркого, податливого тела под своим.

Будто издеваясь, Малфой стал тереться о Гарри нарочито, невыносимо медленно. Запустил пальцы ему под рубашку, погладив по спине, затем просунул руки между их телами и завозился, неловко расстегивая пуговицы. Гарри провел языком длинную влажную дорожку по его шее, вырвав у Малфоя прерывистый вздох, и зашарил руками у него под мантией. Коснулся гладкой кожи живота, положил ладонь на ремень брюк — и увидел, как Малфой приоткрыл губы, хватая ртом воздух.

Сзади раздалось деликатное покашливание.

Резко отпрянув от Малфоя, Гарри обернулся к двум охранникам — которые таращились на них во все глаза.

— Просим прощения, — слабо выдавил один, — но мы хотели бы получить официальный комментарий аврората о произошедшем инциденте.

Другой охранник выглядел куда менее робким.

— И вы находитесь в общественном месте, — возмущенно заявил он, — где такое поведение недопустимо! — Потом охранник посмотрел на аврорский значок Гарри и, стушевавшись, добавил: — При всем уважении, господа.

Малфой окинул обоих охранников мутным, расфокусированным взглядом и громко расхохотался.

Из «Трокси» их вышвырнули вместе.

Вернее, посоветовали продолжить вечер где-нибудь еще — но Малфой был прав, это и значило выгнать.

Сам Гарри был бы совсем не против последовать совету охранников, но Малфой, кажется, думал иначе. Стоило им выйти на промозглую ночную улицу, как он отвернулся, доставая из кармана мантии перчатки и даже не глядя в сторону Гарри.

Уходить он, впрочем, не спешил, словно ждал, пока Гарри что-нибудь скажет. И Гарри сказал:

— Неловко вышло, а?

И мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Нашел, о чем разговаривать...

— Наверное, — как-то неопределенно протянул Малфой.

— Расстроился, что нас уже второй вечер подряд откуда-то выгоняют? — хмыкнул Гарри, подойдя к нему чуть ближе.

— Скорее, расстроился тем, как вообще прошел вечер, — Малфой криво усмехнулся. — Хаффпаффские семейные дрязги, полнейшая скука... И никого не убили. Может, ты ошибся, а прямо сейчас кто-нибудь зверски расчленяет Маклаггена?

— Это было бы очень маловероятно, — со смехом произнес Гарри. — И прямо сейчас, думаю, объявляют победителя в вашей номинации. Хочешь вернуться? Можно прокрасться мимо тех охранников...

Малфой лишь покачал головой — и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Я и так чувствую себя победителем, — объявил он, положив руку Гарри на плечо. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, будто пытаясь прочитать что-то по его лицу. — Если ты на меня не злишься, конечно.

Гарри так опешил, что даже разжал пальцы — которые уже собирался запустить Малфою в волосы.

— С чего мне на тебя злиться?

— Что я попробовал неизвестный яд? — Малфой пожал плечами. — И испортил наш первый поцелуй. Второе, по-моему, вообще мой самый ужасный проступок.

— Не уверен, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, все-таки касаясь волос Малфоя — мягких и прохладных. — Я мог бы назвать еще много других твоих проступков...

Извернувшись, Малфой со смехом ткнул его локтем под ребра. И позволил притянуть к себе, уткнувшись лицом Гарри в шею.

— И все равно это ужасно, — выдохнул он Гарри прямо в ухо. — Если честно, я хотел тебя поцеловать... примерно с тех пор, как и совершил все те ужасные поступки.

От этих слов Гарри ощутил, как по всему телу разливается жар — даже несмотря на холодную декабрьскую ночь.

Или, может, все дело было в том, что Малфой обвел языком его ушную раковину. Не иначе как поставил перед собой цель — окончательно лишить Гарри способности соображать.

— Не волнуйся, Малфой, — Гарри обвил руками его шею, проведя ладонью по растрепанным от ветра волосам. И тепло улыбнулся, взглянув Малфою прямо в глаза. — Обещаю, ты всегда сможешь поцеловать меня еще.


End file.
